


Chocolate liquor

by alphabetgirl



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Vulcans, Drunkeness, Family, Hot Chocolate, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetgirl/pseuds/alphabetgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Spock is acting very strangely. Chekov is scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate liquor

Captain Kirk was having a peaceful evening. After a week of difficult peace treaties and cantankerous diplomats, he needed some down time. Which was how he came to be sprawled across his bed, a pile of new books made of actual paper stacked on his bedside table and a box of his favourite cookies on his lap. Bliss. 

He had only read a few pages into the first book when his comm chirped. For a moment, Jim considered ignoring it, before his captain mode took over and told him to act like the mature star fleet officer he was and answer it. 

"This better be good," he barked, setting the cookies and book aside. 

"Captain Kirk," Chekov gasped, voice wavering "thank goodness. I thought you weren't going to answer,". 

Guilt and worry gripped Jim's heart. The poor kid sounded hysterical. Chekov was like a younger brother to all of the bridge crew and no one liked it when he was anything other than his cheerful, hyper active self.

"What's going on, buddy?" Jim asked, injecting a bit of gentleness into his captain's voice. 

"It is Commander Spock, sir. There is something very wrong with him,"

What do you mean, wrong? Jim asked, anxiety growing. 

"He is just acting very strangely, sir... Commander, you shouldn't spin on the captain's chair like that, you'll...."

The accompanying crash was that loud that Jim heard it through the comm.

"He's o.k.," came Chekov's voice a few seconds later. "Well, not o.k but he doesnt seem to have hurt himself in the fall,".

"I'll be right up," Jim said before hanging up.

He alerted medical bay, ignoring Bone's bitching and sprinted to the bridge. 

He couldn't believe the sight that met him when he got there. Commander Spock was standing on top of the navigation console, twerking. Twerking. Chekov and a few other crew members were cowering in the corner.

"Captain!" Chekov called, a look of immense relief crossing his face. He also alerted Spock to his presence, who actually beamed at him. 

"Captain!," Spock called joyfully, jumping of the navigation console and landing in a crumpled heap on the floor, giggling.

"Spock, I think you need to go to medbay, " Jim began, feeling out of his depth. Avenging Romans and psychopathic augments he could deal with, but not this. "You're don't seem to be quite yourself,". 

"That is utterly illogical,captain," Spock declared "how can I not be quite myself? I can only be my full self,".

"Spock, we are going to the med bay" Jim said, using his strictest captain's voice. 

"Don't wanna," Spock said petulantly, flinging himself down in the captain's chair and folding his arms across his chest stubbornly. An actual pout appeared a split second later.

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Any moment, I am going to wake up screaming. And then me and Bone's can have a good laugh and Spock will raise his eyebrow and call us illogical. 

"I want to go to Disneyland," Spock announced.

"Come again?" 

"Disney land! " Spock called dreamily, spinning around in the captain's chair.

"Spock..."

"That's where you're going, right captain. But first the two of you need to go and get something from the medbay," Chekov said. 

"Yay" Spock cheered and leapt out of the captain's chair, running towards the turbo lift, crashing into a few consoles on the way.

Jim followed Spock, who skipped all the way to the medbay, singing something that sounded like the song that Aladdin and Jasmine sung on the magic carpet. 

Once they arrived in medbay, Jim sat Spock on one of the bio beds and crossed over to Bone's, who was emerging from his office.

"There is something really wrong, Bone's. He's been twerking, skipping..."

"Twerking!" Bones said in disbelief. "Either he has had a bang on the head or you have, kid".

"Captain;" Spock said, coming up behind Jim.

"Are we in disney land yet? Where is goofy?...doctor!"

With that, he launched himself into Bones' arms.

"I know I don't tell you this enough, but I love you. You're like the older brother I never particularly wanted," 

"What the hell is wrong with him!" Bones yelled in alarm.

Jim stared at him incredulously.

"You're the doctor. You tell me,". 

Just then, Jim's comm chirped.

"Captain," Sulu said. "Someone has decorated all the plants in botany with pink silk bows and spilt hot chocolate everywhere," he said furiously.

Jim sighed. That was all he needed. Someone pulling a prank on the world's most passionate botanist.

"Well they looked boring before," Spock called from his posit ion, sitting upside down in a chair, ignoring Bones' demands that he sit upright. 

"Excuse me!" Sulu spluttered.

"Commander Spock isn't quite himself," Jim explained to his irate pilot.

"Jim, chocolate makes vulcans drunk," Bones whispered.

"Yes please," Spock said, managing to pull himself upright. 

"Yes please what?," Bones asked. 

"I'll have another hot chocolate please,".

Jim and Bones stared at each other in dawning realisation, just as Jim's comm chirped again.

"What?," Jim snapped.

"Sir, someone has toilet papered engineering," Scotty shouted.

"Spock again? He has been busy," Bones looked at Spock. 

The Vulcan had a blank expression on his face. Jim rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Actually, that was me. I toilet papered engineering to get back at Scotty for the blue hair dye prank he pulled,".

Bones rolled his eyes.

"Infant," he muttered. 

 

Things got quickly resolved after that. Jim went to help Scotty take the toilet paper down. Uhura arrived to take care of her boyfriend, who by that point had curled up on one of the bio beds, purring and kneading the pillow like a cat. Even Bones admitted that looked cute. Sulu took the ribbons from his precousin plants, burnt them and through the ashes out an air lock. Pavel had recurring nightmares about Commander Spock twerking for a while but he got over it, and apart from a slightly grouchy, hungover vulcan the next day. Everything went back to normal.

Well... as normal as the starship enterprise could get.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.


End file.
